Burger of the Day
]] The Burger of the Day is one of the running gags on Bob's Burgers. It refers to the various puns and wordplay featured as the "special" burgers in (almost) every episode of Bob's Burgers. Bob and Louise are the creative minds behind these punderful burger titles; Bob's offerings are always "family-friendly," while Louise's (when she's able to sneak them on the board) are almost always completely inappropriate. Burger of the Day specials are priced at $5.95 unless otherwise noted. The following is a list of each episode and its corresponding burger(s) of the day. The selection process for a burger of the day is the writer of an episode gathers a list from the other writers and gives Loren Bouchard the list to choose from.https://twitter.com/WendyMolyneux/status/970894232725504000 Season 1 Human Flesh *"New Bacon-ings" - Comes with Bacon **A pun on the phrase "New Beginnings", and reference to the restaurant's grand re-re-re opening **This is the only Burger of the Day to have quotation marks. *The Child Molester - Comes with Candy! **A reference to child molesters' using candy to lure their victims. **This was written by Louise. **One person was shown to have ordered the burger, which made Bob very uneasy and refused to let Tina or Louise serve the man. Crawl Space *Foot Feta-ish Burger **Comes with feta cheese. **A pun on "foot fetish." **Bob intended this to be the Never Been Feta burger, but Louise changed it. *Tunami **A portmanteau of the words "tuna" and "tsunami." **The Tunami is Gloria's recipe, which Linda deemed the Burger of the Day while Bob was trapped in the wall. Sacred Cow *Mission A-Corn-Plished Burger - Comes with Corn Salsa. **Pun on the phrase "Mission accomplished." *Pepper Don't Preach Burger **A pun on the 1986 song by Madonna entitled "Papa Don't Preach." *Rest in Peas Burger **A pun on the phrase "rest in peace," and a reference to the death of the cow, Moolissa. **Comes with snap peas and carrots. **Bob's 100,000th burger. **Made of meat from Moo-Lissa. Sexy Dance Fighting *Fig-eta Bout It Burger **A pun on the phrase "Forget about it." *Chevre Which Way But Loose Burger **A pun on the 1978 film Every Which Way But Loose. *The Roquefort Files Burger **A pun on the TV series https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockford_Files The Rockford Files. *These Collards Don't Run Burger **A pun on the phrase "These colors don't run." Hamburger Dinner Theatre *Totally Radish Burger - Comes with Radish **A play on the phrase "Totally rad". *Onion Burger - Grilled...To Death! **A reference to the murder mystery in Linda's dinner theatre. *Last of the Mo-Jicama Burger - Comes with Jicama **A pun on The Last of the Mohicans. Sheesh! Cab, Bob? *Olive And Let Die Burger **A reference to the 1973 James Bond film Live and Let Die. *'Thank God It's Fried Egg Burger **A play on the saying "''Thank God it's Friday". Bed & Breakfast *Camembert-ly Legal Burger **A pun on the magazine ''Barely Legal. *Krauted House Burger **A play on a New Zealand/Australian band Crowded House. Also alludes to the situation in the Belcher household during this episode. Art Crawl *Poblano Picasso Burger **A reference to the Spanish painter Pablo Picasso. *Salvador Cauliflower Burger **A reference to the Spanish painter Salvador Dalí. *Both burgers are reference to the plot of Linda's sister displaying her art in the shop Spaghetti Western & Meatballs *Shoot out at the Okra Corral Burger **A reference to the events of Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, a 1957 Western. Burger War *Hit Me With Your Best Shallot Burger **A play on the saying (and Pat Benetar hit song) "Hit me with your best shot." *The Sound & The Curry Burger **A reference to the novel The Sound & the Fury. Weekend at Mort's *I've Created a Muenster Burger **A reference to a Frankenstein quote. Lobsterfest *Something's NOT Fishy Burger - (100% Beef) **Reference to the phrase "Something's fishy" *Neither Fish Nor Fowl Burger - (100% Beef) *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish Hamburger **A reference to Dr. Seuss book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. Torpedo *Take Me Out To The Burger - Comes with Peanuts and Crackerjacks. **A play on the song "Take Me Out To The Ball Game." Season 2'' The Belchies *I'm Mad About Saffron - (Made with no saffron). **A reference to a lyric from the song "Mellow Yellow" by Donovan. Bob Day Afternoon *Chard To A Crisp Burger Synchronized Swimming *Burger A La Mode - Comes with ice cream (Not on top) **Possible reference to "pie A La Mode" (pie with ice cream) *Shake Your Honeymaker Burger - (Comes with Honey Mustard) **A reference to the song ''"''Shake Your Moneymaker" by Elmore James. *Use It Or Bleus It Burger - (Comes with Bleu Cheese) **A play on the saying "Use it or lose it." *The One Yam Band Burger - (Comes with yams) **A play on the phrase "One Man Band". *Do Brussel Burger - (Comes with brussel sprouts) Burgerboss *Papaya Was A Rolling Stone Burger **A play on the song "Papa Was a Rollin Stone" by the group The Undisputed Truth. *Good Night and Good Leek Burger **A reference to newsman Edward R. Murrow's sign-off, "Good night and good luck." *Band On The Bun Burger - Comes with Wings. **A play on the song and album "Band on the Run" by Wings. Food Truckin' *Chorizo Your Own Adventure Burger **A reference to the "Choose Your Own Adventure" books where the readers get to choose between two or more scenarios in a story. *What's The Worcestershire That Could Happen Burger. **A play on the phrase "What's the worst that could happen" (Briefly seen in the window) *Where Have You Bean All My Life Burger - Comes with Baked Beans. **A play on the song "Where Have You Been (All My Life)". Dr. Yap *It's fun to eat at the rYeMCA Burger - (Comes on Rye w/ Mustard, Cheese & Avocado) **A reference to a lyric from the song "Y.M.C.A." by The Village People. Moody Foodie *If Looks Could Kale Burger **A play on the saying "If looks could kill." *Little Swiss Bunshine Burger - (Comes on a buttered bun) **A reference to the 2006 film ''Little Miss Sunshine. *Girls Just Wanna Have Fennel Burger **Bob cooks this burger for Moody Foodie, the food critic. **A reference to the song "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. *The Final Kraut Down Burger (Comes with sauerkraut) **A reference to the song "The Final Countdown" by the band Europe. Bad Tina *Sit and Spinach Burger **A reference to the popular Sit 'n Spin toy from the 80's. *Sweaty Palms Burger - (Comes with hearts of palm) *A pun on "sweaty palms". Beefsquatch *Poutine on the Ritz Burger - (Comes with poutine fries) **A reference to the song written by Irving Berlin (1927) and the musical film Puttin' on the Ritz (1930) based on the song. *Mesclun Around Burger. ** A play on the phrase "Messin' Around". *The Don't Get Creme Fraiche With Me Burger **A play on the saying "Don't get fresh with me." : Bob prepares a number of special burgers for the morning TV show Get On Up that are not official Burgers of the Day: **Onion-tended Consequences Burger ***Bob makes this in his audition tape. ***A play on "unintended consequences." **Bruschetta Bout It Burger ***A pun on the phrase "Forget about it." **MediterrAin't Misbehavin' Burger ***A play on "Ain't Misbehavin'," a 1929 Fats Waller song. **I'm Gonna Get You Succotash Burger ***A reference to the film I'm Gonna Git You Sucka, a 1988 Blacksploitation parody. **Every Breath You Tikka Masala Burger ***A play on the Police song "Every Breath You Take." Season 3 Ear-Sy Rider *Two Karat Burger - (Comes with two carrots) **A reference to "Karats/Carat", how to measure gold and gems respectively *Say It Ain't Cilantro Burger - (Doesn't come with cilantro. Because cilantro is terrible.) **A pun on "Say it ain't so." *Not If I Can Kelp It Burger **A play on "Not if I can help it." Full Bars *The Jack-O-Lentil Burger **As in "jack-o-lantern"—this is a Halloween episode. Bob Fires the Kids *Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weenie Yellow Polka-Dot Zucchini Burger **A play on the song http://youtu.be/ICkWjdQuK7Q%7CItsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (by Paul Vance and Lee Pockriss and first released in June 1960 by Brian Hyland) *Summer Thyme Burger **Reference to "summertime"- being a summer-vacation themed episode *Butterface Burger - (served with butter lettuce) *Beets Me Burger **Reference to the phrase "Beats Me!" *We're Here We're Gruyere, Get Used to It Burger **A pun on the slogan, "We're here. We're queer. Get used to it." Mutiny on the Windbreaker *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal *Plymouth Roquefort Burger **A pun on Plymouth Rock The Deepening *She's a Super Leek Burger - (Comes with braised leeks) **A play on "She's a super freak" from the song "Super Freak" (1981) by Rick James *Let's Get Frisée Burger **A play on the phrase "Let's get busy/bizzay." Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks *Open Sesame Burger (Served open-faced on a sesame seed bun) **From the story of Ali Baba & the Forty Thieves *Chipotle Off the Old Block Burger **"Chip off the old block" *Don't Give Me No Chive Burger (served with no chives) **"Don't give me no jive." *Pickle My Funny Bone Burger **"Tickle my funny bone." The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene *Yes I Cayenne Burger **"Yes I can." *Bean Spirit - (Comes with beans) **A play on "team spirit" or possibly Teen Spirit, a deodorant targeted at young teens. God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins *One Horse Open Slaw Burger - (Comes with slaw, no horse) **"one horse open sleigh", a line (and the original title!) from the traditional Christmas song Jingle Bells *Santa Claus Is Cumin to Town Burger - (with cumin) **"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town", the title of the traditional Christmas song of the same name. * Fifth Day of Christmas Burger - (Comes with five golden rings of onion) **"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me/Five golden rings." from the traditional English Christmas carol, The 12 Days of Christmas. *Jingle Bell Pepper Burger **jingle bell + bell pepper *Home for the Challah-Days Burger - (Comes on a challah roll) **"home for the holidays" *The Silentil Night Burger - (Comes with lentils) **A play on "Silent Night", the english version of the German Christmas carol. Mother Daughter Laser Razor *50 Ways to Leave Your Guava Burger **A pun on Paul Simon's "http://youtu.be/RTiyLuZOs1A%7C50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" *Ruta-Bag-A Burger **"rutabaga" Nude Beach *Don't Go Brocking My Heart Burger - (with broccoli and artichoke hearts) **From the Elton John & Kiki Dee duet "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" *Eggers Can't Be Cheesers Burger - (with fried egg and cheese) **"Beggars can't be choosers." *Freedom of Choys Burger - (comes with bok choy) **"Freedom of choice" Broadcast Wagstaff School News *Grandpa Muenster Burger - (10% Senior Discount) **A play on Grandpa Munster from the TV show The Munsters *Mushroom With A View Burger - (Porcini on a double decker) **From A Room with a View, a novel by E.M. Forster, later made into a film. My Fuzzy Valentine *I Heartichoke You Burger **"I heart you."- Valentine's Day special Lindapendent Woman *Don't You Four Cheddar 'Bout Me Burger - (Comes with four kinds of cheddar) **"Don't You (Forget about Me)," a song by Simple Minds *I Mint to Do That Burger - (Comes with mint relish) **"I meant to do that." *Only the Provolonely Burger - (Comes with provolone) **A pun on "Only the Lonely," a Roy Orbison song O.T. The Outside Toilet *Sharp Cheddar Dressed Man (Comes with sharp cheddar) **A play on "Sharp Dressed Man," a ZZ Top song. Topsy *I Know Why the Cajun Burger Sings **A reference to I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings, an autobiographical work by Maya Angelou *Tarragon in Sixty Seconds Burger **A pun on the action film Gone in Sixty Seconds Two for Tina *Chile Relleno-You-Didn't Burger **"Oh no you didn't!" It Snakes a Village *Bob's Burgers is closed for fumigation, and the Belchers drive to Florida, so there are no Burgers of the Day in this episode. Family Fracas *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. The Kids Run the Restaurant *Top Bun Burger (comes on our best seven-grain bun) **A play on Top Gun. *Top Butt Burger (your face looks like a butt) **Louise changes the board to this after she decides to open the restaurant. Boyz 4 Now *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Carpe Museum *So Many Fennel So Little Thyme Burger - (comes with lots of fennel, no thyme) **Comes from "So many ____, so little time." **This burger is only $5.50, while all the previous ones have been $5.95. The Unnatural *National Pass-Thyme Burger **A pun on "national pastime." *Free To Brie You and Me Burger **A play on Free to Be... You and Me, the inspirational/motivational album from 1972. After Gene's baseball game, Mort notices that the Burger of the Day board is blank. Bob has yet to come up with a name for a burger with Gouda cheese. Caffeinated Tina suggests: *Woulda Coulda Gouda **"Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda" *You Gouda Be Kidding Me **"You Gotta Be Kidding Me" *As Gouda As It Gets **"As Good as it gets" *Gouda Gouda Gumdrops **"Goody Goody Gumdrops"- British expression *A Few Gouda Men **"A Few Good Men" (1992 movie) *Gouda Gouda Two Shoes (It comes with shoes) **"Goody Goody Two Shoes" *Gouda Day Sir **"Good Day, Sir" Season 4 A River Runs Through Bob *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Fort Night *The Cauliflower's Cumin from Inside the House Burger - (Comes with cauliflower and cumin) **A pun on "The call is coming from inside the house," which is a horror movie trope. Seaplane! *Sprouts! Sprouts! Sprouts It All Out! Burger **A play on "Shout! Shout! Let it all out!" lyrics from the song "Shout" by Tears for Fears. My Big Fat Greek Bob *A Leek of Their Own Burger **From the film A League of Their Own. Turkey in a Can *The Burger of the Day didn't fully appear on-screen, but according to the writers tumblr blog it's the Gourdon-Hamsey Burger (Comes with squash and ham). ** A play on British celebrity chef "Gordon Ramsay". Purple Rain-Union *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Bob and Deliver *I'm OK, You're Ok-ra Burger **A play on the self-help book I'm OK, You're OK. *Bohemian Radishy Burger **From the Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody." *Edward James Olive-most Burger **A play on Edward James Olmos, the star of the film Stand and Deliver, from which this episode takes its name. Christmas in a Car *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Presto Tina-O *Is This Your Chard Burger ** A play on the common card trick line "Is this your card?" * Caper Magic To Yourself Burger (Comes with capers - Also, Magic doesn't exist) ** A play on "Keep your magic to yourself", highlighting Bob's disinterest in Magic. * I Don't Bay Leaf in Magic Burger ** A play on the statement "I don't believe in magic" Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial *Winter Muensterland Burger with Muenster cheese - Side of snow peas **A play on the song "Winter Wonderland" written in 1934 by Felix Bernard (music) and Richard B. Smith (lyrics). *The Longest Chard Burger **A play on the 1974 film "The Longest Yard" in which inmates at a prison play football against their guards - a football reference in line with the Superbowl theme of the episode. The film stars Burt Reynolds, idol of another character voiced by H. Jon Benjamin, Sterling Archer. *Kale Mary Burger - Served with kale **A play on the football term "Hail Mary pass." Another reference to the Superbowl theme. *The Troy Oinkman Burger - Served with bacon **A play on former Dallas Cowboys quarterback and pro football hall-of-famer Troy Aikman - yet another football reference. The Frond Files *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Mazel Tina * There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Uncle Teddy * It's Only Sourdough Burger (But I Like It) ** A play on the Rolling Stones song "It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It)" The Kids Rob a Train * Enoki Dokie Burger - Comes with enoki mushrooms ** A play on the rhyming term "okie dokie" I Get Psy-chic Out of You * I Fought the Slaw Burger (And the Slaw Won) ** A play on the Sonny Curtis song "I Fought the Law" later popularized by the Bobby Fuller Four. * Charbroil Fair Burger - Comes with Parlsey, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme ** A play on the Simon and Garfunkel hit song "Scarborough Fair". Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme is mentioned in the chorus. * Beets of the Southern Wild Burger ** Either a play on the 2012 film "Beasts of the Southern Wild" or the 1973 collection of short stories by Doris Betts entitled "Beasts of the Southern Wild and Other Stories" * Sympathy for the Deviled Egg Burger ** A play on the Rolling Stones song "Sympathy for the Devil". The Equestranauts * The Life of the Parsley Burger ** A play on the 1930 film "The Life of the Party". Ambergris * Sweet Home Avocado Burger ** A play on the Lynyrd Skynyrd song "Sweet Home Alabama". * To Err Is Cumin Burger ** A play on the phrase "To err is human; to forgive, divine", attributed to Alexander Pope, a 17th century English poet. The Kids Run Away * Onion Ring Around the Rosemary Burger ** A play on the nursery rhyme "Ring Around the Rosie". * Not fully visible- Sgt Poblano's.... ** Appears to be a play on the Beatles album "Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band" Gene It On * Parma Parma Parma Chameleon Burger - with Parmesan crisp ** A play on the Culture Club song "Karma Chameleon". * Bleu by You Burger - with locally sourced bleu cheese ** A play on the song "Blue Bayou". How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town Parts 1&2 * The Saffron Saff-off Burger ** Possibly a play on the phrase "wax on, wax off", an often quoted line from the 1984 film "The Karate Kid" Season 5 Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Entire episode takes place at Wagstaff School. No Burger of the Day. Tina and the Real Ghost * Texas Chainsaw Massa-curd Burger ** A reference to the 1974 film "The Texas Chain Saw Massacre" or its 2003 remake, "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" * The Human Polenta-pede Burger ** A reference to the 2009 film "The Human Centipede" * Kales From the Crypt Burger ** A reference to "Tales From the Crypt", the title for a series of 1950s horror-themed comic books as well as a television show from the 1990s. * Paranormal Pepper Jack-tivity Burger ** A reference to the 2007 film "Paranormal Activity" All burgers in the episode are Halloween-themed Friends with Burger-fits * Sub-conscious Burger - on a sub roll ** A play on the word sub-conscious * Romanes of the Day Burger ** A reference to the 1993 film "Remains of the Day", a film adaptation of the 1989 novel of the same name by Kazuo Ishiguro. * Parsnips-Vous Francais Burger ** A play on the French phrase "Parlez-vous français?" which means "Do you speak French?" * Beet-er Late Than Never ** A play on the phrase "Better Late Than Never" * Peas and Thank You Burger ** A play on the phrase "Please and Thank You" Dawn of the Peck * There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Best Burger *Run Gorgonzola Run Burger - Made with Gorgonzola ** A play on the 1998 film "Run Lola Run". Father of the Bob * Cheeses is Born Burger - Comes with baby swiss ** A play on the phrase "Jesus is Born" Tina Tailor Soldier Spy * Cajun Gracefully Burger ** A play on the term "aging gracefully" * Blondes Have More Fun-gus Burger - Comes with mushrooms ** A play on the phrase "blondes have more fun" Midday Run * Beets of Burden Burger ** A play on the term "Beasts of Burden" Speakeasy Rider * Blue is the Warmest Cheese Burger ** A play on the 2013 film "Blue is the Warmest Color". * Three Beets to the Wind Burger ** A play on the phrase "three sheets to the wind", an English expression meaning extreme intoxication * The Grand Brie Burger ** A play on the term "Grand Prix". Another burger of the day can be partially seen in the final shot set inside the restaurant, but only a couple of letters are visible. Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob and Louise * A Good Manchego is Hard to Find Burger ** A play on the title "A Good Man is Hard to Find", a 1953 short story by Flannery O'Connor. * The Garden of E-dumb Burger - Served with Crapple ** A play on the biblical location "The Garden of Eden". ** The Burger of the day originally was "The Garden of Eden Burger" (Served with Apple) but Eden is rubbed out and replaced with E-dumb and CR is inserted at the beginning of apple. Logan likely did this. * Shoestring Around the Rosey Burger ** A play on the nursery rhyme "Ring Around the Rosie" Can't Buy Me Math * Let it snow peas Burger ** A play on the song "Let It Snow", a Christmas song first recorded by Vaughn Monroe and later popularized by Dean Martin. The Millie-Churian Candidate *Knife to ... You Burger - w/Thinly Sliced B... **Not fully visible; presumably "Knife to Beet You Burger - w/Thinly Sliced Beets" **A play on the phrase "Nice to meet you". *I Ran, So Tar... Burger **Not fully visible; presumably "I Ran So Taro Way Burger" **A play on the song "I Ran (So Far Away)" by A Flock of Seagulls. The Gayle Tales *Curd-fect Strangers Burger - Comes with cheese curds **A play on the term "perfect strangers". Li'l Hard Dad *Sweet Chili O' Mine Burger **A play on the Guns N' Roses song "Sweet Child O' Mine". Adventures in Chinchilla-Sitting *The Six Scallion Dollar Man Burger **A play on the 1970s TV show "The Six Million Dollar Man." The Runway Club *Let's Give 'em Something Shiitake 'bout Burger **A play on the song "Something To Talk About", a Bonnie Raitt song from 1991. Also the title of a 1986 album by Anne Murray The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee *If You've Got It, Croissant It Burger **A play on "If you've got it, flaunt it" *Chile Relleno-You-Didn't Burger **First Burger of the day to feature twice, appeared previously in Two for Tina. * Parm-pit Burger - Comes with Parmesan ** A play on "armpit." *Scent of a Cumin Burger **A play on the 1992 film "Scent of a Woman." Eat, Spray, Linda *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Housetrap *She'll be Coming 'round the Plantain Burger **A reference to the folk song "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain." **Not fully visible but plantain is the only foodstuff ending in -tain. Hawk & Chick *Take A Leek Burger – Comes with sautéed leeks **A play on the euphemism for urinating "take a leak." The Oeder Games *Who Wants To Be A Scallionaire Burger? **A play on the gameshow "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?" Season 6 Sliding Bobs *There were no burgers of the day in this episode but in the Hugo's Hot Dogs segment a Hot Dog of the Day appeared which was the "View to a Kielbasa Dog" which is a reference to the 1985 James Bond movie "A View to a Kill." The Land Ship *The Yam Ship Burger (comes with yams) **A play on eponymous "Land Ship" featured in this episode. *You can't fight City Challa Burger (comes on a Challah roll) **A play on the idiom, "You can't fight City Hall." *Snipwrecked Burger - (comes with parsnips)" **A play on "shipwrecked." The Hauntening *Breaking Radish Burger (comes with a slice of Radish) **A play on the Popular AMC series Breaking Bad. Gayle Makin' Bob Sled *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Nice-Capades *The Pear Tree Burger (with sliced pears - partridge not included) The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle and Her Lover *Cole came, cole slaw, cole conquered Burger **A play on the phrase I came, I saw, I conquered. The Gene and Courtney Show *Be My Valen-thyme Burger **A play on "Be My Valentine". Sexy Dance Healing *The Say Cheese Burger **A play on the phrase "Say Cheese." *It Takes Bun to Know Bun Burger (comes on a fancy bun) **A play on the phrase "It Takes One to know One." *Heads Shoulders Knees and Tomatoes Burger **A play on the children’s song "Head Shoulders Knees and Toes". *I'm Picklish Burger (comes with pickles) **A play on the expression "I'm ticklish." *Runny Out of Thyme Burger (comes with a runny fried egg) **A play on the phrase "Running Out of Time." Sacred Couch There are no Burgers of the Day in this episode. Lice Things Are Lice *Total Eclipse of the Havarti Burger **A play on the Bonnie Tyler song, "Total Eclipse of the Heart." House of 1000 Bounces * Ring Around the Collard Burger **A reference to the dirty ring that often forms on collars. Stand by Gene *To Thine Own Self be Bleu Burger (served with bleu cheese) **A play on the line from Shakespeare's Hamlet, "To Thine Own Self be True", spoken by Polonius. Wag the Hog *Edamame Dearest Burger (comes with edamame) **A play on the 1981 movie, Mommie Dearest. *Barley Davidson Burger (comes on a barley roll) **A reference to the motorcycle manufacturers Harley Davidson, not fully visible. The Hormone-iums *Captain Pepper Jack Marrow Burger **A play on the Pirates of the Caribbean character, Captain Jack Sparrow, portrayed by Johnny Depp. *Curry On My Wayward Bun Burger **A play on the Kansas song, "Carry On My Wayward Son" (1976). *Frisee It, Don’t Spray It Burger **A play on the phrase, "Say It, Don't Spray It." *We Bought a Zucchini Burger **A play on the 2011 movie, We Bought a Zoo. Pro Tiki/Con Tiki *All In A Glaze Work Burger (Served with Balsamic Glaze) **A play on the phrase "All in a day’s work." *If At First You Sesame Seed, Thai, Thai, Again Burger **A play on the phrase "If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again." *Turn the Other Leek Burger **A play on the phrase "Turn the other cheek." Another Burger of the Day is visible when Bob and Warren are in the restaurant at night. It appears to read "Sprout o... Kraut o..." Bye Bye Boo Boo *Fig Lebowski Burger **A play on the 1998 movie, The Big Lebowski. *My Farro Lady Burger **A play on the 1964 movie, My Fair Lady. The Horse Rider-er *Chutney the Front Door Burger (Comes with Mango Chutney) **A play on the phrase "Shut the Front Door". *You're Kimchi the Best Burger **A play on the first line of the chorus from the Tina Turner song, "The Best" (1989). *Teriyaki a New One Burger **A play on the phrase, "Tear You a New One". Secret Admiral-irer *Aw Nuts Burger (comes with peanut butter) **A reference to the "nuts reply" spoken by Anthony McAucliffe. *The Glass Fromagerie Burger **A reference to the Tennessee Williams play, The Glass Menagerie. Glued, Where's My Bob? *The Hand That Rocks the Bagel Burger (comes with an everything bagel) **A reference to the 1992 movie, The Hand That Rocks the Cradle. *Put Me in Poached Burger (comes with a poached egg) **A reference to a line in the John Fogerty song, "Centerfield." Season 7 Flu-ouise *Endive Had the Time of My Life Burger **A play on the song "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes from the soundtrack to the 1987 movie Dirty Dancing. Sea Me Now *You Spinach Me Right Round Spinach Burger **A play on the song "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive. *Wasabi My Guest Burger **A play on the phrase "Be my Guest". Teen-a Witch *Muenster Under the Bun Burger **A play on the phrase "Monster Under the Bed." They Serve Horses, Don't They? *Do Fry for Me Argentina Burger **A play on the song "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" from the musical Evita. **There are brackets but Bob obscures them in every shot. *-zel Burger **Not fully visible, implied to involve a pretzel bun. *I Know What You Did Last Summer Squash Burger **A play on the 1997 movie I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Chili Wonka Burger **A reference to the character Willy Wonka from the Roald Dahl book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and it's two movie adaptions. *Corned Identity Burger (comes with corned beef) **A play on the first installment of the Jason Bourne Trilogy, The Bourne Identity. *Tangled Up in Blueberry Burger (comes with a blueberry compote) **A play on the Bob Dylan song, "Tangled Up in Blue." *When Harry Met Salumi Burger **A play on the movie, When Harry Met Sally. Large Brother, Where Fart Thou? *The Olives Kitteridge Burger (with olive tapenade) **A play on the 2014 Tv Miniseries Olive Kitteridge. The Quirkducers *A burger of the day is seen but is not fully visible, it appears to reference the Alanis Morissette album Jagged Little Pill, possibly "Jagged Little Dill." The Last Gingerbread House on the Left *Away in a Mango Burger **A play on the Christmas carol, "Away in a Manger." Ex MachTina *Caper the Friendly Goat Cheese Burger (s/w capers & feta) **Assumed, not fully visible. **A play on the television series, Casper the Friendly Ghost. *Video Killed the Radicchio Star Burger **Assumed, not fully visible. **A play on the song by The Buggles, "Video Killed the Radio Star." *If You've Got It, Croissant It Burger **Assumed, not fully visible. **A play on the phrase, "If you've got it, flaunt it." **Previously appeared in "The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee." Bob Actually *Andrew Diced Carrots Burger (comes with pickled diced carrots) **A reference to comedian Andrew Dice. There's No Business Like Mr. Business Business *Garlic Shandling Burger **A reference to late comedian Garry Shandling. *Little Red Bruschett-a Burger **A reference to the Prince song "Little Red Corvette." *Walking in a Winter Comes-with-cran Burger (comes with cranberry sauce) **A reference to the song "Winter Wonderland." *Stilton on the Dock of the Bun Burger **A reference to the Otis Redding song "(Sittin' on) The Dock of the Bay." A Few 'Gurt Men *It's My Havarti and I'll Rye If I Want To **A play on the Lesley Gore song "It's My Party." *Fingerling Brothers and Barnum and Bay Leaves Burger **A reference to Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus. Like Gene for Chocolate *Bites- **Not fully visible *Citizen Kale Burger **A play on the Orson Welles movie, Citizen Kane *It Takes Two to Mango **Presumed, not fully visible **A play on the common idiomatic expression, "It Takes Two to Tango." The Grand Mama-pest Hotel *Nothing Compares 2 Blue (Cheese) Burger **A play on the Sinéad O'Connor song, "Nothing Compares 2 U." Aquaticism *For Those About to Roquefort We Salute You Burger **A play on the AC/DC album, For Those About To Rock We Salute You. *The Oh Con-Pear Burger **A play on the French phrase "Au contraire", meaning "on the contrary" in English. Ain't Miss Debatin' *The Choys are Bok in Town Burger **Presumed, not fully visible **A play on the Thin Lizzy song "The Boys are Back in Town." *Easy as..... **Not fully visible, appears to be a play on the colloquial idiom "As easy as pie." Eggs for Days *Emergency Eggs-it Burger **A play on emergency exit. *Passion of the Cress Burger **A play on the 2004 movie, The Passion of the Christ *Another Burger of the Day is just about visible in the establishing shot of the restaurant when Teddy gives masks to the family. Zero LARP Thirty *Creminis and Misdemeanies Burger (comes with cremini mushrooms) **A play on the movie Crimes and Misdemeanors. The Laser-inth There are no Burgers of the Day in this episode. Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda *Glory Glory Jalapeño Burger **A play on the line "Glory, glory, hallelujah!" from the American patriotic song "The Battle Hymn of the Republic." Mom, Lies, and Videotape There are no burgers of the day in this episode. Paraders of the Lost Float *Riding in Cars with Bok Choys **A play on the 2001 movie Riding in Cars with Boys. Into the Mild *Pear Goes the Neighborhood (comes with a side of pear salad) **A play on the phrase "There goes the neighborhood." Season 8 Brunchsquatch *The Blanc Canvas Burger (comes with a fromage blanc) **A play on the phrase blank canvas. *Topless the Morning To You Burger **A play on the greeting associated with Irish people, "Top of the Morning to You." The Silence of the Louise *Burrata Be -law Burger **Not fully visible, possibly slaw? **A play on the phrase, "there oughta be a law" *Weekend at Bearnaise Burger **A play on the 1989 movie Weekend at Bernie's. The Wolf of Wharf Street There are no burgers of the day in this episode. Sit Me Baby One More Time *The Clear and Present Ginger Burger **A play on the movie Clear and Present Danger. Thanks-Hoarding *The Catch Me If You Cran Burger (served with cranberry sauce) **A play on the 2002 movie Catch Me If You Can. The Bleakening, Part 1 *The Ebeneezer Bleu-ge Burger **A play on the character Ebeneezer Scrooge from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. **Repeated for Christmas Eve restaurant scene in full-length version. *Twas the Nut Before Christmas Burger (comes with walnut aioli) **A play on the opening line of the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas." **Only appears in the individual Part 1 instead of the former in the Christmas Eve restaurant scene. The Bleakening, Part 2 There are no burgers of the day in this episode. V for Valentine-detta *The Shut Up and Swiss Me Burger **A play on the phrase "Shut up and kiss me." Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien *Step Into the Okra-tagon Burger **A play on the phrase, "Step Into the Octagon" from the UFA MMA fighting league. *Havarti Like It's 1999 Burger **A play on the Prince song, "1999." *Smells Like Bean Spirit Burger **A play on the Nirvana song, "Smells Like Teen Spirit." *Corn This Way Burger **A play on the Lady Gaga song, "Born this Way." The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets *The Sous-vide and the Banshees Burger **A play on the band Siouxsie and the Banshees. *The Full Head of Heir-loom Tomato Burger **A play on phrase "A full head of hair." *The What's Kala-mata with You Burger **A play on the phrase "What's the matter with you?". *The We Bought a Zucchini Burger **A play on the movie We Bought a Zoo. Sleeping with the Frenemy *The Turn ... Around... **Not fully visible, obscured by Bob's head in every shot. *The Olive What She's Having Burger **A play on the line "I'll have what she's having" from When Harry Met Sally. *The Rosemary's Baby Spinach Burger **A play on the movie Rosemary's Baby. The Hurt Soccer *The Wasabi with You Burger **A play on the phrase, "What's up with You." *The Heirloom Where it Happens Burger **A play on the song, "The Room Where it Happens" from Hamilton. **Appears in Linda and Gene's piano bar fantasy and during the end credits. Cheer Up, Sleepy Gene *Judy Garlic Burger **Comes with garlic tapanade **A play on the actress Judy Garland. The Trouble with Doubles There are no burgers of the day in this episode. Go Tina on the Mountain *You Won't Believe It's Not Buttersquash Burger (served with zucchini) **Assumed, not fully visible. **A play on the spread band I Can't Believe It's Not Butter. *The Paprika Smurf Burger (comes with blue potato fries) **A play on the character Papa Smurf from The Smurfs. Are You There Bob? It's Me, Birthday *The Here I Am Broccoli Like a Hurricane Burger **A play on the Scorpions song "Rock You Like a Hurricane." *The Older with More Eggs-perience Burger (-aged burger with a fried egg on top) **Presumed, not fully visible. Boywatch *Portobello the Belt Burger **A play on the boxing phrase "below the belt." *Walk This Waioli Burger (comes with wasabi aioli) **A play on the Aerosmith song "Walk This Way." *Shishito Corleone Burger (comes with shishito peppers) **A play on the character Vito Corleone from The Godfather. *Quantum of Sal- Burger (comes with -pote) **Not fully visible, obscured by Bob's head. **A play on the James Bond movie Quantum of Solace. *The Gouda Wife Burger (comes with Mature Gouda) **A play on the television drama series The Good Wife. As I Walk Through the Alley of the Shadow of Ramps *The Sun'll Come Out To-Marrow Burger (comes with bone marrow) **A reference to the song "Tomorrow" from the musical Annie. *The Sneakin' Celery Down the Alley Burger **A play on the Robert Palmer album Sneakin' Sally Through the Alley. *The 500 Glaze of Summer Burger (comes with Pomegranate Glaze) **A play on the 2009 movie 500 Days of Summer. Mo Mommy Mo Problems There are no burgers of the day in this episode. Mission Impos-slug-ble *The I'm Getting Too Old For This Shishito Burger **A play on the line "I'm getting too old for this sh*t", spoken by Danny Glover's character Roger Murtaugh in the Lethal Weapon movie franchise. *The Don't Dream It's Okra Burger **Presumed, not fully visible, partly obscured by Bob's head in all shots. **A play on the Crowded House song "Don't Dream It's Over." Something Old, Something New, Something Bob Caters for You *The Stop or My Mom Will Shoots Burger (comes with pea shoots) **A play on the movie Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot. Season 9 Season 10 Archer version ("Burger of the Week") Fugue and Riffs *Thomas Elphinstone Hambledurger with Manning Coleslaw **A reference to Thomas Elphinstone Hambledon of the Foreign Office, the protagonist of a series of spy novels written by British author Manning Coles. *Émile Gorgonzola burger with J'accusecumbers" **Émile Zola was a famous French writer who was prosecuted for having published a letter entitled "J'accuse" accusing the French government of anti-Semitism. Simpsons version *Short people got no braisin' to rib burger **Appears in a picture of Bob in the episode The Girl Code where it is revealed that Bob using that Burger of the day lay led to a boycott by short people. *The Eat My Short Ribs Burger **Appears in the couch gag for the Simpsons episode "My Way or the Highway to Heaven." References Related pages *The Bob's Burgers Experiment Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Running jokes Category:Trivia